<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikea Problems by Jess_B_Fossil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278083">Ikea Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil'>Jess_B_Fossil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, IKEA, M/M, twitter prompt challenge that grew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain can do a lot of things. </p><p>Building Ikea furniture isn't one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ikea Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was doing short twitter prompts, and someone gave me this prompt: sylvix, ikea furniture diy fails :’)</p><p>And well, I went and made a proper drabble okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ikea Problems</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s bad at a lot of things, but this one takes the cake. </p><p>Felix is sprawled along the couch, trying to read the most recent BUDK Sword Catalog. Sylvain’s making too much noise though, heavily sighing what seems like every thirty seconds, and it’s incredibly annoying. </p><p>If he’s going to be loud, at the least, he could be at least hammering something. <br/><br/>It’s been over an hour, since Sylvain cracked open the IKEA box, and the book case is still only a pile of screws and shelves. Felix watches as Sylvain leans over the instructions, brows wrinkled and tongue sticking out and concentration. </p><p>“It’s like this is a different language,” he finally says. “I mean, isn’t the the thing? Now one can figure this shit out because it’s Swedish or something?”</p><p>Felix watches him for another long moment, as Sylvain swaps from the instructions to the parts, trying to figure out what is what before he decides to step in, because he knows if he doesn’t the shelf will never get built, and that’d be a waist of one hundred bucks. </p><p>Felix quietly closes his catalog before padding over to Sylvain. He leans over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he reads over the instructions and <em> Oh hell-- </em></p><p>Felix sighs before reaching out to flip the directions the right side up. Then he pats Sylvain’s shoulder, kisses the side of his face and goes back to the couch. </p><p>Sylvain reads over the instructions again, mouth falling open before his head snaps up and--<br/><br/>“Wait, I thought this was a bed frame.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Just want to talk Sylvix? Don't forget to check out my <a href="https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, and drop an ask!</p><p>Also, follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/HornyBaldFossil">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>